The invention described herein is a Enhanced Patient Mobility System (EPMS) for use by ambulatory or recovering patients. Frequently it is important for hospital patients to be ambulatory as soon as possible to enable a shorter post operative recovery and hospital stay. Many times it is a problem to provide ambulatory patients with a way for them to move about. The most frequent means of providing ambulatory assistance to a patient is the use of a patient stand; however, patient stands commonly have a relatively narrow base and are easily upset if the wheels encounter an obstruction or irregularity in the surface upon which they are traveling. Because the stands are relatively unstable there is the danger of upsetting the stand and causing the patient to trip and fall. Such accidents endanger the patient and others, not to mention the potential damage to equipment and interruption of treatment frequently necessary while patients are ambulatory. Such treatments may include the intravenous administration of nourishment, vitamins, medications, blood plasma, liquids, oxygen, catheterization equipment, infusion pumps, ventilation, suction devices, and the like. Very typically patients will require at least oxygen being administered. Consequently it may be necessary to provide means for transporting not only an oxygen cylinder but other treatment apparatus at the same time. Advantageously such treatment apparatus is supported by a self-contained Enhanced Patient Mobility System (EPMS) which also provides means for the patient to rest upon the onset of fatigue. Preferably the ambulatory apparatus is easily cleanable and therefore can be used by multiple patients in a given time period. Very typically such devices however are cumbersome and difficult to maneuver and provide little in the way of equipment and personal effects storage and mobility. The present invention however is a low cost, sturdy, tubular EPMS which addresses the shortcomings of those presently available.